


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Fluff, Holidays, Romance, Season/Series 05, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-28
Updated: 2004-12-28
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Will there be Sunshine for Christmas? Slight season 5 spoilers.





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian walked around the empty darkened loft. He was loathe to admit he missed Justin and wanted him here. He Padded over to the tall slim tree and adjusted an ornament. Brett should have given him some time off for Christmas. The family was missing their Sunshine. He flicked on the tree lights, poured himself a glass of Beam, sank down on the shaggy rug and stared up at the tree. It figured the year he gave in to a tree in the loft Justin wouldn’t be here to enjoy it. Of course he rationalized that there was still Gus. Oh how he loved his little boy. He was a goner the first time he held him. Brian sighed both of them if he wanted to be truthful. Brian was determined to make good on his list of promises and spend more time with his son. He’d be damned if he was going to let the munchers parting of ways affect Gus.

So here he was sitting alone in the dark waiting for his partner to call like a dickless fag. Well not dickless he had plenty in that department but he was short one nut. He heaved a depressed sigh. The phone rang; Brian reached up behind him to pick it up. Brian couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. Just listening to Justin’s voice could make him smile.

“Hey Sunshine how’s sunny LA?”

“It’s balmy.”

Brian could tell instantly from the tone of Justin’s voice that something was wrong. 

“Thank you CNN for the latest weather update, now what’s wrong?”

Justin sighed heavily. “The fucking project fell through. There isn’t going to be a Rage movie.”

“What happened I thought the studio exec’s were sold on the idea.”

“Their fucking fickle is what they are. I busted my ass and for what? I never should have taken the job.”

“Now, now no regrets Sunny boy. I’m sure you loved being the art director.”

Justin sighed “yeah I guess, I did learn a lot and it was an experience of a life time. I just wish it had turned out better. Enough about me what are you doing?”

“Apparently I’m rearranging my drawers for your drawers.”

Justin couldn’t stop the wide smile that graced his face. That was Kinney speak for ‘I’m sitting in the loft pissed as hell that I’m missing you.’ Like riding a bike once you learned you never really forgot. “My drawers are very grateful they’ll have a place to come home to.”

“So Gus will have his Sunshine home for Christmas after all? He’s getting to be a smart little fucker just like his dad, he keeps asking about you.”

More Kinney speak, Brian wanted him home but would never out right ask.

“I can’t make that promise Brian. I just got word about the project a few hours ago. I have a few things to settle with Brett but it’s the holidays all the flights are going to be full. I’ll see what I can do but” his sentence trailed off.

Secretly he’d already started making calls to see if he could get a flight back to Pittsburgh. He missed Brian like hell and he’d be damned if he was going to miss spending Christmas with Brian. When Brian had put Gus on the phone to talk to him earlier in the week the little boy let it slip that Brian had a tree in the loft. That he just had to see. It was even a fake one. Brian always remembered his long list of allergies.

“So if I can’t be there you’re just going to have to spread that Kinney cheer without me. Have dinner with Deb and kiss Gus for me. Go out with the guys but don’t you dare hang mistletoe over your dick.”

“I thought you just said I had to spread my Kinney cheer what better way then a little fresh brewed eggnog?” 

Justin gave his best growl, which to Brian sounded like a kitten with a head cold. Brian laughed and grumbled something about a ‘bossy bottom.’ Justin’s laugh sent a warm shiver through him.

“I gotta go, later.”

“Justin I ….. later.”

“I miss you too Brian” Justin whispered as he hung up.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Justin only slightly began to panic when there didn’t look to be an available seat on any plane. He was almost getting to the point where he would fuck Dijon if it meant getting home to Brian on time. Thankfully it didn’t come to that. All he had to do was invoke Brian’s name to Liberty Air and a seat magically opened up. He didn’t think twice if a sweet little old lady going to visit grandchildren got bumped because of him. He needed to be with Brian. If all went according to plan he’d arrive in the Pitts at 11 pm and arrive at the loft at 11:30, just in the nick of time to spend some of Christmas Eve and all of Christmas day with his loved ones.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The flight was hellish and crowded but that was to be expected. He was currently freezing his balls off waiting for an available cab. The weather was starting to get bad. He didn’t want Brian to have to get out in this plus it was more fun to surprise him. Forty five minutes later he was outside the loft. He took out his cell phone and called Brian as he slipped silently into the building.

“Hey Brian.”

“Hey Sunshine” Brian sighed he couldn’t keep the disappointment out of his voice. “I guess you couldn’t get a flight out after all.”

“You don’t know how hard I tried.” Justin took the stairs two at a time.

“Well don’t rush home there’s no hurry. I don’t need you to get in a fucking accident.”

Kinney speak for ‘I still miss you and it would kill me if anything happened to you.’

“What did you do today? I thought you might be out at Woodies.”

“Gus and I hung out here then I worked on a new account.”

Justin huffed a laugh. “You’re the boss and you make yourself work on Christmas Eve. Ohh Brian I need to teach you better.”

Brian grumbled something under his breath.

Justin giggled “I’m on to you remember.” 

Suddenly there was a knock at the loft door.

“Fuck I wonder who that is. If it’s Mikey he can just fuck off. He’s been acting like a fucking squirrel on poppers lately.”

“You should answer it I’ll wait. I’m kinda horney maybe we can have some wild phone sex.”

Brian huffed a laugh as he tugged open the loft door. He was so stunned to see Justin leaning against the wall with his sparkling blue eyes he nearly dropped his phone.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

Kinney speak for ‘damn I love your surprises and or you’re so going to get it later.’ 

Justin tossed his bags inside the door and stepped into Brian’s waiting arms. “It just wouldn’t be Christmas without you.” 

Brian hugged Justin tight then kissed him deeply and passionately like only Brian could. Justin could feel his dick swelling in his jeans.

Brian mock sighed “I guess this means I won’t be getting phone sex.”

“I suppose I could call you from the elevator” Justin laughed. He side stepped Brian’s playful swat and made his way over to the tree. Justin smiled over his shoulder at Brian. “Tall and skinny just like you, I like it.” Justin noticed near the top of the tree were two special ornaments. One was a baby blue ball with his name on it the other was green with Gus’ name on it. “Is there a Brian ball somewhere on this tree?”

“If that’s a testicle joke you’re gonna get it.”

Justin palmed Brian’s crotch. “I never joke about what I hold dear.”

Brian pointed out the red ornament hiding on the side of the tree and toward the back. Justin moved the ornament closer to the other two. “Where did you get these?”

“I ordered them on line from Bronner’s, Christmas crap emporium Brian muttered. Justin hid a smirk. Brian only bought the best.

Brian tugged Justin up the stairs and into the bedroom. Justin looked tired from his long flight. He took special care undressing him. When Justin was spread out on the bed he crawled between Justin’s legs and proceeded to give him one of his world famous blow jobs. After Justin shot his load Brian gave him a special snow ball. Justin glanced at the clock.

“It’s officially Christmas can I have my present now?”

“Geese Justin your about as bed as Gus.”

Justin gave him his wide eyed kitten look complete with pout. That look should really come with a warning. That’s the exact look that had caused him to bottom several times already. He pulled a small box form his night stand and silently handed it over to Justin. Justin stared at the blue box with the silver ribbon for a moment. His heartbeat quickened and his hand trembled slightly. He opened the box and gasped, tears sprang to his eyes.

“Do you like it?” Brian asked nervously.

“I love it its perfect.” Justin leapt into Brian’s arms and hugged him fiercely. Justin held out his hand. “Could you put it on me?” 

Justin watched with fascination as Brian slowly put it on him. The platinum sparkled in the low light of the Christmas tree.

“So where’s my present Sunshine?”

“Go check the back of the closet.”

Brian found the wrapped parcel and carefully unwrapped his present. Tears sprang to Brian’s eyes as he saw the framed sketch. He didn’t know when Justin had the time to do this. The sketch was in exquisite detail which was a gift unto it’s self. Justin had to be very proud of this one. He still had problems with his hand. Knowing the little twat he pushed himself and had it finished in a couple days. The sketch was of them twined together naked with that just fucked look. Justin’s arms were around him, holding him. Above the bed glowed their new set of lights that they’d had just bought before he had left for LA. Brian turned with words on his lips but fell silent when he saw Justin had already fallen asleep.

Brian propped up the sketch on his dresser then crawled into bed next to Justin. Justin automatically gravitated toward him. Brian held him in his arms. He kissed his temple then whispered in his ear. “Merry Christmas Justin….. love you.”


End file.
